1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle system that utilizes a remote control device, the remote control, and related methods of use and manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing vehicle entertainment systems provide passengers, especially in vehicles having multiple rows of rear seats such as minivans, sports-utility vehicles, and cross-over vehicles, with remote control of the radio, CD player, DVD player, and other available entertainment or other systems without accessing the main controls of the head unit which are typically located between the driver and the front seat passenger. Additionally, the vehicle entertainment system can include a rear entertainment system (RES) that has a viewing screen in proximity to and readily accessible by the rear seat passengers. The remote controls used with these devices are typically mounted to a console or housing in proximity to the rear seat passengers and are hard wired to the head unit for the vehicle entertainment system. Alternatively, the remote control can be wirelessly linked to the head unit.
One example of an ES is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,798 to Yasuhara (Yasuhara). Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 7 of Yasuhara, an entertainment system of a vehicle includes a head unit, a rear controller, a display device, and a remote controller. The head unit is mounted on a dashboard in the front seat area of the vehicle so that a driver or front seat passenger can operate the head unit. The rear controller is mounted on a ceiling of the vehicle so that a rear user can operate it. The rear audio source can be controlled through the head unit and/or the rear controller. The rear controller can be accessed by a user from the remote controller. However, the entertainment system of Yasuhara does not provide for a secure mount for the remote controller when not in use by a passenger in the vehicle.
There is a known ES similar to that disclosed by Yasuhara that provides a docking station for the remote controller. The remote controller can be removed from or secured to the docking station. This known remote controller can be used by a passenger in the vehicle to control the ES when removed from the docking station or when mounted to the docking station.
Typically, vehicle manufacturers source vehicle entertainment systems from multiple suppliers to provide differences in luxury and refinement across a make and/or model range or to obtain or maintain a competitive advantage in the marketplace as innovations or additional features are made available by the suppliers. In order to maintain customer familiarity with the components of the RES, the manufacturer may request that the outward appearance of the components of the ES sourced from one supplier remain unchanged relative to that of the components sourced from another supplier.
This outward similarity can make it difficult for a service technician or a vehicle passenger to quickly distinguish a remote controller provided by one supplier from that provided by another supplier. However, the internal structure and operation of the components may be unique to each supplier. Thus, accidental inclusion by a service technician, vehicle user, or other, of a remote controller from one supplier into the ES provided by another supplier can result in operational incompatibility.